Delectation
by YouSentMeFlying
Summary: Bianca winked over at her, Imogen's cheeks turning a vibrant red; almost as bright as the red lingerie she held in her hands. ONE SHOT.


**Hello. :) I started writing this soon after Bianca and Imogen's friendship began, but if you know me well enough I'm so lazy. Anyway, I finally finished it since a few people were on my case for me to finish. **

Imogen's big brown eyes gleamed across the table from Bianca as she sat there excitedly. The two girls have been best friends since both of them could remember and would literally do anything for each other. Bianca had called Imogen down to the Dot the second she got home from shopping at the mall; and she couldn't wait any longer to talk to her.

"Why don't you just tell me what you got me?" Imogen asked playfully as she reached across the table to try to snatch the baby blue bag from Bianca's hold. But she pulled it back quick enough before Imogen could take it from her. Imogen had always been one to be very impatient about everything and anything.

Bianca's lips curled up deviously, her finders running over the top of the brittle bag gently. "Immy, I saw this at the mall and it automatically made me think of you."

"Can I see it now?" Imogen whined, stomping her foot under the table in anticipation.

Bianca laughed, sliding the bag across the glass-top table over to Imogen with a wink.

Bianca couldn't sustain the feelings that she had for her best friends anymore. She'd been keeping them to herself for over ten years, hoping that she would someday get over whatever she was feeling but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't shake it. And she was so nervous as to how Imogen was going to react to all of this, but at least then she would know how Bianca truly felt about her. Knowing Imogen, Bianca knew that she would never leave her best friend's side over something so stupid.

Imogen clapped her hands together enthusiastically before reaching up to grab the bag. As long as it wasn't a prank like last time, she was okay with whatever the gift was. Having streamers and confetti shoot up into her face wasn't exactly the best present she would ask for.

With a bright smile plastered upon her face, she opened up the bag to peek down inside of it; lying at the bottom of the blue bag was a piece of hot red clothing. Curiously, Imogen slinked her hand down into it, her fingers running over the silky material as she pulled it out completely to examine the fabric. As soon as she pulled it out, her expression went from excited to confused. Bianca knew that her and Eli broke up weeks ago so she didn't really know why she would have bought this for her. "Thanks, Bee. I don't…have one?"

"You do now." Bianca winked over at her, Imogen's cheeks turning a vibrant red; almost as bright as the red lingerie she held in her hands. "Let's go over to my house and you can try it on. I know you and Eli broke up, but it would still make a cute dress." She paused for a moment. "Maybe once he sees you wearing this little number around, he'll beg for you to come back."

Imogen smiled lightly at Bianca, her stomach doing flips when she realized what the gift was really for. Even though Bianca's had several boyfriends and hook-ups in the past, she could still be attracted to girls, right? As long as she's known Bianca, she's never taken an interest in this kind of stuff until now. But maybe Imogen had it all wrong and it actually was just a friendly gift to attempt getting Eli back; if not, she had always been a little bi-curious so it couldn't hurt to explore new things.

xxx

Imogen stepped into Bianca's small room, the thin lingerie flowing gently down her back. She had also let her hair fall down and had it tucked behind her ears which was something she did very rarely.

She looked absolutely stunning, and Bianca couldn't take her eyes off of her for one second. For years, Bianca had confusing thoughts about Imogen, she had always found her attractive and that scared the shit out of her. Honestly, all of the other guys that she was with were just experiments – Bianca had always hoped that she could find the right guy and everything would be normal for her, but nothing she tried ever worked out how she wanted it to.

The small, short dress pulled at Imogen's sides tightly, showing off her curves beautiful. The clothing hugged her chest comfortably to show off a fair amount of cleavage.

Bianca stood up from her bed to approach the young girl, a smirk forming on her face. She couldn't believe she was finally going for the girl that she had longed for her entire life. Imogen was so damn sexy that it drove Bianca insane; she couldn't stand it anymore and she needed to relieve all of this sexual frustration. Tonight just might be the perfect night to do so.

Bianca caressed Imogen's side gently, her fingers running down her slim waist which was covered up by a layer of silk. "You look gorgeous," Bianca breathed, her heart pounding against her ribcage. She imagined the soft touch of Imogen's lips on her own as she inched closer, begging for her body to be pressed up against the girls'. Bianca desperately wanted to jump Imogen right here, right now but she didn't want to scare her off. And Imogen's breathing hitched when they both leaned their heads in slowly, awaiting to feel the other's lips crush onto hers. The blood heated throughout Imogen's veins as she stood here with Bianca, seconds away from their lips meeting. She wanted to kiss Bianca so damn badly right now that she couldn't believe it. "I think I want to kiss you." Imogen whispered. She barely got the sentence out before she felt Bianca's lips colliding with hers.

The kiss took Imogen off guard, forcing her to stumble back aggressively into the wall behind her with Bianca's lips still attached to hers.

Never in her life, would Imogen have thought she would be making out with her best friend while wearing sexy sleep wear.

Imogen gripped Bianca's curls between her fingers and pulled her face in closer, crushing their lips together with such passion that it caused Bianca to gasp at the action. Never has Imogen experienced something so rough, sensual before. But this was Bianca she was kissing; after all, that girl had plenty of practice. Not that she was complaining, of course.

Imogen slipped her hand up the back of Bianca's shirt, feeling the softness of her skin before running her figures up to unhook her bra; to her surprise, there wasn't anything there for her to unhook which made her a bit more turned on. "I don't mean to rush this," Bianca began, kissing Imogen again before continuing her sentence. "But could we move this over to my bed?"

The small brunette nodded in response, pulling Bianca in to kiss her again while they quickly made their way back over to the bed, never parting their lips for one second.

Absolutely no words could express how Imogen was feeling about all of this; Bianca's touch was so amazing and she didn't want to stop this, but another part of her felt scared, confused. Imogen had always imagined herself marrying some really hot guy and having two or three beautiful children with him. Her fantasies never consisted of having a relationship with her best friend; a possible secret relationship, that is.

Bianca squealed playfully when she felt her back hit the soft bed with Imogen falling down on top of her. Imogen detached her lips from Bianca's for the first time in several minutes and snaked her tongue out, flicking it over the pulsing vein in the crook of Bianca's neck; she bit down onto Bianca's damp skin, her teeth tugging furiously at the soft flesh. Bianca moaned in response, her legs wrapping around Imogen's waist to shove her body down closer to hers.

Bianca's breathing became more intense, as did Imogen's once she felt her lover's hand reach up to caress the side of her breast under the lingerie. "I love this," Imogen whispered before slinking her tongue over the shell of Bianca's ear.

"You haven't felt anything yet." Bianca responded, flipping Imogen over with great force so the inexperienced girl was now underneath of Bianca's tight hold. All of this made Imogen wonder why she and Eli had never messed around his way. They were together for over six months and haven't gotten as far as kissing each other briefly. Imogen had always wanted to explore more with Eli but he turned her down every time and made up some lame excuse as to why he couldn't touch her. So it was like Imogen didn't have to hold back with she was with Bianca; she could do pretty much anything she wanted and get away with it without getting screamed at. "Tell me how this feels." Bianca trailed her fingers up under the lingerie again where she rolled her thumbs over Imogen's nipples. Imogen had never worn lingerie before so she didn't know if she should wear anything underneath. After minutes of decided, she chose not to wear a bra, but she made sure to keep her boy shorts on.

Imogen moaned, her back arching up off the bed and into Bianca's touch. "You like that?" Bianca purred in her ear, her fingers now kneading over Imogen's plump breasts. Imogen gasped loudly, a layer of sweat beginning to build over her entire body as she reached up to grab Bianca's wrists and pulled them away.

Bianca pouted dramatically, hopping down off of the bed to look up confusingly at the most gorgeous girl she has ever set her eyes on. She honestly didn't get Imogen at all. They were having such a great time together before she decided to interrupt what they were doing. "Did I do something?" Bianca breathed.

Of course she had done something. She was giving Imogen one of the best experiences of her entire life. But she had to be a little dipshit and push her off of her just so she could ask her friend a simple question. It couldn't have waited until when they were finished? She hated herself right now. Imogen cocked her head to the side, eyeing Bianca intensely while slowly letting out a long, unsteady breath she didn't even know she was holding. "Does this make us…?" Imogen bit her lip, looking down at the floor shyly, too scared to finish her sentence.

Bianca laughed and reached out to brush a gentle finger down the side of Imogen's blushed cheek. "We can be whatever you want us to be." she whispered, kissing Imogen's forehead gingerly. "I really hope it's something more."

Imogen smiled, her face glowing beautifully while her heart raced in her chest. Never had she thought she would have a _girlfriend_ named Bianca DeSousa.

_But now she loved the thought of that._


End file.
